The impressionist
by Kuma-Idle
Summary: Usagi thought Heero was a quiet artist and a friend she could talk to while Mamoru was away in America. Little did she know he was actually on a mission to gain her trust and then kidnap her.Heero has never failed a mission. But will he fail this one? The


The impressionist 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Summary: Usagi thought Heero was a quiet artist, and a person she could talk to while Mamoru was away in America. Little does she know he's actually on a mission to gain her trust and then kidnap her, and Heero has NEVER failed a mission. Slightly AU, Mild romance. The Scouts are in this fic. No stupid Betrayals.

I'm trying to put Usagi in character in this fic. I don't want her to be super or anything just plain cry-baby Usagi that I know and love. You can flame if you want , but I'd like to know the reason why not "THIS SUCKS!" or anything like that. Give me a good reason, not little childish things.

Hope you like the fic! R&R!

Lady

******

_Run Usagi Run! _She said to herself, and her felt her feet moving faster. Usagi was once again late for a scout meeting and felt incredibly guilty. She had promised Rei  yesterday, that she'd be early. She even woke up 30 minutes early that morning to make sure she wouldn't get an afternoon detention.

 However even if her idea was well planned she had forgotten herself in the Arcade and had tripped over many things before she reached the bus stop where she saw in saw (In horror, I may add)  the bus was already leaving. Knowing it would take another 25 minutes for a bus to appear, she switched to high gear running for her life's worth.

_Rei is going to kill me!  _She thought and she was right. Rei would truly kill Usagi, for she had sworn to the miko/priestess she'd won't be a second late. Which would be a record for her seeing she was usually late by twenty minutes .

Usagi knocked into a couple of people and soon decided it was best to take a short-cut through a park. She picked up speed and glanced at her watch. A smile spreaded unto her face seeing it was 4:25. 15 minutes could be spared! Usagi could take a break. She was running so fast in her new shoes. She must have gained some blisters. So she stopped and slid onto a bench which was not to far away. Making sure no one was looking she took of the shoe of her right leg before pulling of her white sock. As she guessed it was filled with blisters. She moaned quietly to herself before looking at the sky thinking.

Mamoru 

Mamoru, her boyfriend had gone to America to study. She felt a sting in her heart ever so often and she could guess it was breaking. The first time Mamoru had gone to America, or planned to he was taken by Chaos which was news he recently told her. After Usagi had defeated Chaos with the help of her friends and Chibi-Chibi (Who had gone to a better place) Mamoru told her his story. And two months later he was gone, doing his studies as he wanted to. He wrote to her once every two weeks, and sent her emails (In which Ami had helped her set up her email address) however Usagi remained unsure. If she could go to America she would, and stay with Mamoru. Usagi knew her parents wouldn't let her, especially her dad who wasn't too sure about Usagi dating a college student.

Usagi shook the thought from her head, and then put her sock and shoe back on. She would be at the temple in a few minutes. This would have happened if she hadn't bumped into someone unexpectedly, and then flew unto the ground with a rather loud thump.

"Oww!!!!!" She squealed when she noticed her scabbed knee. Usagi couldn't stand the sight off blood and felt her eyes water. Before long, Usagi  noticed a hand dangling in front of her. The hand it seemed belonged to a boy, A boy with rather dazed Blue eyes. She sniffed before taking it.

"Thanks." She said to the boy letting her tears fall down her cheeks. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked, The boy's voice soft yet sounded slightly daunting. Usagi shook her head and tried to swallow back the rest of her tears.

"Here…" He passed her a tissue and Usagi took it with a small "thanks". She wiped her tears away and took a first glance of this boy. He was slightly taller than her and had beautiful russet coloured hair. His nose was slightly pointed and his jacket somewhat rough looking, however Usagi clearly saw he was good looking.

"Sorry I bumped into you like that." His voice still daunting , however Usagi felt comfortable. 

"It's okay." She noticed he was clinging up to a folder, which was labelled "Scrap book" with bold letters.

"Artist?!" She said loudly dropping her tissue. She clapped a hand around her mouth in shock. The boy looked at her not a bit confused.

"Yes." He said slowly "I'm getting this assessed by a art college."

"Oh…" She looked at the label again " Your name's Kagro Hirosho?"

"Yes. That's my name."

"It sounds… nice." Unsure what to say next Usagi stared at Hirosho "My name's Tsukino Usagi." 

Usagi felt herself blush slightly. Hirosho shook his head putting out his hand again

"It's nice to meet you Miss Tsukino." And with that Usagi shook his hand. Usagi felt slightly more comfortable with the stranger. That's when she noticed her watch which said 4:50. And knew she better start peddling to the metal again.

"I have to go!." She said quickly running of, before she tripped again. She laughed at herself then began running feeling really uplifted for some reason.

_Hirosho _she said to herself, and then stopped puzzled. She felt something, something she felt before Mamoru went of to America. Usagi stopped to glance at the boy. He was still standing and was staring at her deeply. She smiled at him waving before she started running again. She hoped she'd meet the stranger again.

****

Heero stood silently watching Usagi run. He dropped his head before sitting down on the forgotten bench.

"Greet Job my friend, greet job."

Heero looked up seeing Duo walk towards him looking annoying as ever. He was holding an ice cream, two ice creams in each hand. Heero frowned at the ex- gundam pilot.

"Go away." He groaned and with that Duo frowned.

"I was just going to give you an ice cream…"

"I don't eat ice-cream."

"Whatever." With that Duo slide unto the bench smiling to himself.

"You've already stared then?" He asked his face smeared in chocolate ice cream. Heero nodded ignoring Duo's face.

Heero looked back at the path Usagi took. He felt a tiny burn within himself. His mission, specified by doctor J seemed to be a very unusual one, however Heero wasn't one to ask many questions but accepted it emptily.

 "Yes. I've started."

****

R&R! Tell me what you think!


End file.
